1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include parking support systems, parking support methods, and parking support programs capable of obtaining information regarding a parking space.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-131169 discloses a system that detects a parking space by using a positioning sensor. The system determines whether a vehicle can park the detected parking space and notifies a user whether the vehicle can park the detected parking space.